No Way Out
by 007luvscriminalminds
Summary: JJ's sister comes to the BAU on special circumstances and reveals more to the team than JJ would like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please state your name and rank for the record." BAU section chief Erin Strauss ordered.  
"Supervisory Special Agent Alex Jareau; Assistant Communications Liaison for the behavioral Analysis Unit."  
"And how long have you been in the BAU?"  
"1 year."  
"And how did you come to be in the BAU?"  
"It's a very interesting story, Erin."  
"So tell it."  
North Versailles, Pennsylvania 1 year earlier:  
"I see checkmate in 7 what do you see, AJ?" Cressa Johnson asked.  
"I see it in 2." I replied.  
"I have 2 pair, 8 over 6's." Emily Urbin said.  
"I have Aces over 8's."  
"The dead man's hand?"  
"Uh, huh." The school bell rang loud in our ears. I picked up my things along with my blonde, tall, down to earth friend, Emily, and my brown haired, doesn't-act-black friend Cressa.  
"Would Alex Jareau please report to the principals office?" A voice ordered over the intercom.  
"What did you do this time?" Cressa asked.  
"Nothing!" I replied defensively.  
"AJ," Principal Figgins started.  
"Ma'm?" I asked in a sarcastic voice adding a pinch of attitude.  
"You're being taken out of school."  
"Why?" A blonde haired, blue-eyed woman came into the room with a 6'1" man with brown hair, a stern look and a suit,  
"Jennifer!" I exclaimed.  
"Hey, AJ. It's time" A smug smiled crossed my face.  
So Agent Jareau and SSA Hotchner brought you back to the BAU." Strauss said.  
"Yes ma'm."  
"And how was the plane ride."  
"So from now on, you're Dr. Jareau, since you do have a PhD. "JJ explained.  
"Why does it matter, J'j?" I asked.  
"I don't want people confusing me with a 13 year-old."  
"Come on, Jen, of course they would. You look like you're 16"  
"25"  
"20"  
"Deal"  
"And I don't look a day under 16."  
"14."  
"15."  
"Fine."  
"She's right you know." Hotch replied to JJ.  
"Hotch!" JJ exclaimed.  
"Is this Strauss person really as bitchy as I hear?" I asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Wait! Jareau called me bitchy?" Strauss asked.  
"Doe that come as a surprise to you?"  
"You do know you're being recorded?"  
"You o know I'm a genius?"  
"Alexandra Jacquelyn Jareau-"  
"Do you want to know what happened or not?"  
I walked into the bullpen.  
"You're office is up those stairs and to the right." Hotch explained.  
"Thanks"  
"Agent Jareau, I asked you a question." Strauss said.  
"The DOW is still going down, but knowing when to get out, that's the trick." I slipped my phone into my jacket pocket. "What's all this for, Erin?"  
"So this never happens again."  
"Doesn't anyone care about what James Swan did? How many people he killed? All you seem to care about is what Je-...It's just not fair."  
"You haven't told them we're loaded?" I yelled in JJ's office.  
"I didn't feel it was essential. Are you going to tell them?"  
"You only need to know things on a need-to-know basis."  
"I need to know everything."  
"So that means you need to know things even when you don't need to know them You need to know them, not because you need to know them, but you need to know whether or not you need to know. If you don't need to know, you still need to know so you know that there is no need to know."  
"YES!"  
"Good that's very clear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 1989-

Angie walked into JJ's room.  
"Jennifer, I want you to have my necklace." she said.  
"What? No, I can't."  
"Listen, no matter what happens, I love you."  
"Angie, I can't take this.  
"Just take it, Jen." JJ was secretly very happy because she always wanted one just like hers.  
"I love you, Jennifer." Angie exclaimed.  
"Ok. Whatever." JJ replied, confused.  
20 minutes later:  
"Listen, Angie, I don't know if I can-" JJ's eyes went wide, her face cold, and a shining tear slowly slid down her face as she walked into Angie's room. Angie was hanging from her ceiling fan, her feet still slightly swinging. A scream of horror filled the whole house, but it took JJ a while to realize it was her that was screaming. Her eyes locked with the locket, still being clutched in her hand. Her chest went tight and her teeth started to chatter. Why had she not seen this, she kept asking herself in her head.  
"Jennifer, keep you voice" Our mother's scream of terror deafened her. Tears started pouring from our mother's eyes. JJ had never seen our mom so distraught. What was she to do? Our two older sisters, Hailey and Meredith, an her younger brother, Noah, came rushing in along with our dad.  
"Hailey, get your mom out and call 911." Hailey did as our dad ordered. "Meredith, get Jen and Noah out." Meredith tugged on JJ's arm, but she stood, petrified of what had just taken place.  
"Jennifer, let's go!" Meredith ordered, but JJ was incoherent. Everything she thought was right had gone away. Finally, Meredith grabbed JJ around the waist and carried her out, like a mother carrying a crying toddler.  
"This is Scarlet May, NBC News. I'm standing out side the Jareau house where earlier today, Angie Jareau hung herself in here room She was 13 years old. The Jareau's are widely known here in North Versailles. The Parents, Jim and Jacquelyn, are avid soccer have 4 other children, Hailey is 15, Meredith is 14, Noah is 8 and Jennifer, who found Angie's hanging body, is 11. Police do not suspect foul play. This is Scarlet May, NBC news, North Versailles, Pennsylvania.  
2 weeks later:  
JJ tells me that mom died the day Angie did and that her shells been walking around all these years. I wouldn't have believed it, if it weren't for a certain on events 2 weeks after the suicide. The Jareau sisters returned to St. Mary's catholic school 2 weeks later like nothing even happened. Jen tells me it was easier that way.  
"Hi I'm James Swan," a boy said as JJ gathered books from her locker.  
"I know who you are. I've only been going to this school my whole life." JJ replied. "You don't have to talk to me." After that first day of school, my siblings came home to a completely different mother. She decided to go all Section 8, started preaching about God and all that stuff. Even took the kids out of school so they could have more time with God. She put the kids on lockdown, no contact with the outside world. After about 3 years of this, Meredith and Hailey became emancipated. My parents let Jennifer and Noah go back to school, only this time, they went to public school; East Allegheny Jr Sr High School. That's when she realized her only way out was soccer. When she was a senior, she got a full-ride scholarship to Pittsburg. She was finally free from the tragedy that scared her for years, but what was she to do about Noah and her 2 year-old sister, yours truly? She couldn't leave us there with an unstable mother and an alcoholic father. She had no choice. And she told me this every time she would see me. She would leave notes foe me to read, to learn how to escape, and that's where piano and academic came in. My mother thinks it's genetics, but I believe it was JJ's letters and e-mail saying, 'with a little bit of knowledge, and a lot bit of luck, you will prevail.'


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later:

"What the frig, Jennifer?" I yelled as water spilled all over me.

"Sorry, we have a case." She flipped the light switch on, which burned my eyes.

"How bad is it?"

"Texas."

"Why can't we ever go to North Dakota?"

"Because nothing bad ever happens there." I rolled my eyes, grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door.

"Houston, Texas; 3 taxi cab drivers have been killed. All shot with a .50 caliber Desert Eagle. The latest victim, Andrew Jacobs, was found last night. There appears to be no connection between any of them. Jacobs was Christian, the second victim, Louis Edwards was Christian, but an African American, and the first, Dylan Steelman, was Jewish and married."

"Blitz attack." I said.

"I believe you're right." Hotch agreed. "Wheels up in 20 min."

"How's Jennifer holding up?" Morgan asked me.

"How would you be?"

"Right."

"I keep telling to talk to someone, but she won't even talk to me. And, I'm her sister. I'm just worried about her. She won't go near a shopping center. Will does the shopping, cooking, and she just stares out into the abyss."

"Nice vocabulary."

"I try my hardest. Oh, look. Royal flush."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, how bad was it?" Strauss asked.

"Florida." I replied. "We had just gotten back from our case in Houston when I was sent the file. Our unsub would abduct people, ages 18-54, male and female, black and white, different socio-economic backgrounds. He would keep them for 24 hours, gut them, dump them, and never leave a trace. There was no connection. Some were Jewish, and some were atheist, and some were Christian. It was just a wrong place, wrong time… or so we had assumed."

6 Months Earlier:

" I don't get it." Garcia announced. "I have looked in every place, every nook and cranny and I have found no connection at all. They don't shop in the same grocery stores; don't eat at the same restaurants. Why these people?"

I had asked myself that question a lot then. Every since I had joined the BAU, my thoughts became clouded. There was no simple answer. Was I really too young? I had grown up fast, never really had been able to enjoy my childhood. My mother was insane and my father was too drunk to even teach me how to ride a bike. I had missed out on the joys of life. Why was I spending my free time trying to track down the world's worst? Why was I looking into an abyss, knowing too often people don't come out? I knew why. I did it so no one else had too.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "The Jewish ones: they're who are white. The African Americans and Asians and Hispanics are where the religions differ, but that doesn't matter. I know who our Unsub is. We are looking for someone trying to cleanse Orlando. Make it a white-powered city… We're looking for a Neo-Nazi." JJ's eyes went wide. I glared at her. We knew exactly who this was.

"Excuse me." She said, going into the bathroom. I looked around and followed her. When I walked in, she was leaning over the sink, tears running down. She was attempting to hide it, but failed.

"Leave me alone." She ordered.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking… we know who this is."

"No, we have no proof."

"Oh, come one Jen. You mean to tell me all those times growing up with him, all those pot-lucks, all those game nights, he didn't once strike you as ill?"

"He might have shown signs… back then… but there is a reason sociopaths aren't diagnosed till they're eight-teen."

"We know who his family is. Either you tell the team, or I will."

"We don't even know if he's in the city, let alone Florida."

"Yes we do…" I showed her a picture of a security camera. Our childhood friend, James Swan walking out of a Wal-Mart; the time stamp read Oct. 4, 2009, 12:34.

"That's this afternoon."

"Yeah."

"You've known all along, haven't you?"

"I've had a gut feeling since we got this case. I had to be sure it was him; that he was here. I have a friend who works at Wal-Mart. She called me after he checked out."

"How did you know?"

"His father, James Swan Sr., he's the CEO of hate group Nazi's-In-Action. They have an office here in Orlando."

"Why do you care about them? You're not Jewish!"

"They killed my best friend! There's a reason I came here Jennifer. I am going to bring them down. And you and your little friends are gonna do whatever it takes to help me.


End file.
